


于星海之后

by Causality_clover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causality_clover/pseuds/Causality_clover
Summary: ·爱梅×龙娘光·包含人外/触手/产卵/失jin，注意慎入·双光呆设定·光呆为做区分有姓名提及·OOC·请善用退出和关闭
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light





	于星海之后

**Author's Note:**

> ·爱梅×龙娘光  
> ·包含人外/触手/产卵/失jin，注意慎入  
> ·双光呆设定  
> ·光呆为做区分有姓名提及  
> ·OOC  
> ·请善用退出和关闭

如果一直漂流在星海里，最后究竟会变成什么样呢？  
艾拉没有考虑过，只是就算结局真的不那么理想，她也会毫不犹豫做出同样的选择。  
光芒越来越暗，早已无法看见位于星海中的母水晶，她分不清自己在这片无光之海中徘徊了多久，只是任由以太之流将自己送往未知的地方。

回应我……  
她握着水晶轻轻在心里呼喊。

回应我……

光芒终于再也找不到了。这让她想起与艾里迪布斯战斗时被短暂放逐过的时空狭缝，也是同样的黯淡，没有一丝光亮。

回应我……

这样说来，如果自己不能回去……那位玛托雅——嗯，不是玛托雅妈妈，是那个毒舌的傲娇老太太——她一定会非常生气吧？自己答应了回去以后帮她封印颠倒塔的入口，连带打扫洞穴一个月，如果就这样一直徘徊在这片无光之海里……  
艾拉有些拿不准老人家到底会有什么反应；她并不是很理解普通人，或者说正常人的情绪变化，在第一世界短暂同行的时光里，那个人可没少拿这事情阴阳怪气的揶揄她。

那个人……  
艾拉紧闭的双眼微微动了动，颤抖的睫毛暴露了她此时的情绪变化，可幸的是在这样的黑暗里没有谁能看见。  
毕竟这里是无光之海，是以太之海，除了她估计也找不到第二个活人在这里飘荡。

她握紧了手中的水晶，水晶散发着温暖却微弱的光，是她在无尽黑暗中唯一的路标。

即便不能……但……如果还能再见一面……

“回应我。”她轻声说。  
没有回答。

无光之海星辰流转。在这里，过去与现在交错，今时与未来重叠，瞬间与永恒并行；在这里，生命变成了最初与最后的样子，因果相伴而生；在这里，世界的界限开始模糊，梦与真实的差距不复存在。

或许我在做梦。艾拉又想。那位玛托雅老师根本没有放自己进入颠倒塔，她也没有坠入星海，忍受着未知的时间去祈求或许永远也不存在的回应。  
这里是无光之海，是以太界，是承载生命循环的世界，是古代人称为冥界的地方，而作为生者的她，一开始就不该来。  
……她究竟在这片黑暗中徘徊了多久？她是否还能回到原来的地方？  
在这里……

艾拉深吸一口气，深色的龙尾无意识搭到自己的腰间；白色的礼裙裙身因为她的飘浮扬起，好像在无尽的黑暗中静默地绽开了一朵纯白的花。  
在这里……  
……也许没有她渴求的人。

可是她看见了，那时将自己从时空狭缝带回的身影，她不会认错那个人的以太；于是她明白了，那个人或许一直在注视着自己这件事。  
从命运开始转动那一刻，直至舞台落幕之后，那个人用金色的双眼，无数次静默地注视着自己。

……如果还能再见一面……

一声嗤笑打断了艾拉的思绪，她感到自己的后背撞上了什么东西。似乎是一只巨大的手将她托起，然后盛在掌心，五指微微并拢，以便在确保安全的情况下带着她移动。  
……在这里不可能有除了自己以外的活人……  
艾拉没有睁开眼，因为她不曾感受到恶意。水流漫上来，浸润着少女小小的手掌，也沾湿了她紧握的水晶——那枚属于阿谢姆的水晶。  
这是什么地方？艾拉出于本能想着，但这样的疑问甚至没能在她的脑海里停留超过三秒。  
是什么地方都不重要。她感受到了熟悉的气息，源头是那枚巨大手掌的主人——带着她熟悉的、怀念的、为之执着的气息，让她选择继续闭着眼睛，安稳地躺在如今这片未知处。  
嗤笑声又响起来，这次比之刚才，多了一些漫不经心。艾拉听过这个声音，尽管只听过一次，但并不妨碍她在此刻的辨认；于是她躺着不动，也不睁眼，只是静候下文。  
声音的主人并没有辜负她的期待。古老的声音再次响起，用早已被世人遗忘的语言发出严肃的询问。  
“为何追逐至此？这不是你该来之处。”  
艾拉没有立刻回答。她把搭在胸口的手垂放到身体两侧，柔软的指腹切实感受到了承载之物粗砺的皮肤；带着凉意的水在缓缓流动，一下又一下亲吻着她的指尖。  
她忍不住用指腹去摩挲手掌微微发硬的皮肤，随即敏锐地察觉到手掌轻轻颤动了两下，尽管动作细微，还是被她捕捉。  
“我想见一个人。”她轻声说。  
“这里是逝者的乐园。”古老的声音回答她：“没有能与生者相见的人。”  
“但是我想见他。”  
少女的声音里带着一些拗执。  
“这里没有能与你相见的人。”  
古老的声音不为所动。  
就在这时，另一个用着同样语言的声音响起来。  
“如此执着于逝去之物……亲爱的孩子，你究竟在渴求什么？”  
“我的过去。”艾拉毫不犹豫地回答。  
一阵静默，最终还是后加入的声音先发出了低低的笑声。  
“你没有过去吗？”  
艾拉握着水晶的手再度收紧。  
“他就是我的过去。”  
最初响起的声音发出了叹息，似乎在嘲笑她的执迷不悟，而后加入的声音则继续发出询问：  
“……即便见到了，你又能做什么——逝去之物无可挽回，这是定律。”  
艾拉将水晶妥帖的收回贴身的小包，单手压在胸口，认真地说：“我知道。”  
她的睫毛轻轻颤动。  
一切重归于寂，再没有声响。  
艾拉感觉到周身气息在慢慢变化，似乎有谁离开了；于是这个未知之处又只剩下她与手掌的主人。  
“真是愚蠢的英雄。”那个声音缓慢地陈述，以肯定的口吻。  
“我不是英雄。”艾拉以同样肯定的口吻回答。  
那你是什么？声音的主人想问，却没有问出口。他换了个问题，用上毫不在意的语调：  
“你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
“我在呼唤逝者。”  
“……那家伙刚才说的话你没听见吗？”  
“逝去之物无可挽回，这是定律。”少女闭着眼，一字一句地复述：“……可我不是要挽回……”  
巨大的手掌再次颤抖了一下，这次的动作很明显，甚至没有刻意掩盖的打算。  
“我只是……”少女安稳地躺在掌心，神情安然。  
“……什么？”

……只是什么……？  
艾拉深吸一口气，难得的有些犹豫。

“想抱抱他。”

仅此而已吗？声音的主人沉默了半晌，最终只是“切”了一声。

“当然了！”少女用她有些稚气的声音认真补充，原本毫无表情的脸变得生动起来：“如果能带走他就再好不过了！”  
“……我还有很多事情没来得及问他。如果可以……我还想听他说更多的事情，关于他的故乡，他的家人和朋友……”  
没有任何回应；艾拉自顾自说着，语气逐渐从热切变得平静。  
“……他应该不会想和我提起吧……因为我什么也想不起来……因为我不是……”  
“……即便如此？”古老的声音难得放缓了些，声音的主人似乎拿不定主意要不要安慰她。  
“即便如此……”

“……如果还能一起旅行的话……”

双眼紧闭的少女没有说下去。大约也不用她再说些什么了。  
“不要睁眼。”古老的声音发出叹息：“更不要后悔。”  
艾拉温顺地点头，想了想干脆从衣袋里摸出随身携带的绷带蒙住了自己的眼睛。  
然后她听见了笑声，是年长者对孩子幼稚的举动而感到无奈的笑。  
“忍着点吧，这位……大小姐。”

巨大的手指轻轻滑动，指尖从上到下割裂了艾拉的衣裙；艾拉的身体出于战斗本能变得僵硬，但很快放松下来。手掌将她放下，于是她躺在仅仅高过自己腰际的水里，躺在盛开的不知名的鲜花之上，任由缓流的河水带走这副消瘦的、赤裸着的身躯的全部温度。  
有什么东西——柔软的，带着温度的东西，搭上艾拉的小腿，爬过脚腕的鳞片，缓慢地向上攀延；同样的东西紧接着抚上她的腰肢，滑动过腰侧的鳞片时叫人发痒；艾拉抿着嘴唇，微微偏过头，眼睛忍不住睁开，却被自己缠得不透光的绷带遮挡了视线，她于是重新闭上眼，身体不自主地紧绷起来。  
那些柔软的东西还在她的身上滑动，有几根慢慢地爬过她纤细的脖颈，在上面绕了一圈，似乎是为了限制她的行动；身体上下传来的触感让艾拉想起与克拉肯的战斗，被那只巨型章鱼的腕足卷起来的时候，她的皮肤感觉到了和现在同样的触感——当然，现如今在她身上来去的东西显然要比克拉肯饱含杀意的腕足温柔得太多，这份温柔不是错觉，艾拉确实从那些东西的动作里感受到了爱抚的意味。  
“要做吗？”她索性直接发问。  
回答她的依然是笑声。这次不再是古老的声音和被遗忘的语言，而是她更为熟悉的某个人的声音，用着她的语言，轻轻反问她：  
“这么快就开始后悔了吗大小姐？”  
艾拉摇头。  
“可不是和我。”男声的主人状似好心地提醒她。  
什么……？  
艾拉尚未询问出口，缠绕在自己身体上的腕足开始迅速蠕动起来；吸盘碾过她的乳尖，叫她发痒；她本能地并拢双腿，却意外地发现双腿之间不知何时已经被更为粗壮的腕足攀上，一左一右地缠绕在大腿内侧，蠢蠢欲动。  
至于那些攀附在她小腿上的腕足，此时此刻总算是有了用武之地；它们拉扯住艾拉的双腿，迫使她将两腿分开。腕足并不平滑的肌理让艾拉忍不住挣扎了两下——并非出于害怕或是抗拒的挣扎，她只是想摆脱腕足的褶皱刮着鳞片时那无法形容的古怪触感。这触感让她泄力，进而让她感到不安。  
她会不安是正常的，甚至可以说是正确的。因为紧接着便有更多的感觉起来奇形怪状的腕足攀附上了她的身体，肆无忌惮地玩弄起这具少女独有的、纤细而柔软的身躯。这样尚在成长中的躯体只要稍稍摆弄，就能成为令人喜爱的玩具，同时也是那些种子需要媒介来辅助自身成长的草木纲魔物最为喜爱的苗床。  
艾拉闭着眼，就算她现在想看看究竟是什么在玩弄自己，亲手绑上的绷带也会隔绝她的视线，但至少这份柔软得有些黏腻的肉感说明了缠上来的并不是魔界花之类的东西，她不会变成魔物的苗床——但话说回来，无光之海哪来的魔界花？  
没有魔界花，就不太可能有章鱼，在自己身上肆掠的到底是什么东西？艾拉再次挣扎了一下，随即感到腕足拉扯自己的力气变得更大了。  
“噗……”男人笑出了声：“想逃跑吗？似乎有些太迟了。”  
艾拉歪头。奇怪的腕足再次攀上她的双乳，这次并不是单纯地滑过去，而是停在了上面，用带着颗粒状吸盘的内里开始慢慢磨蹭；少女尚且柔嫩的乳尖经不起这样的折腾，迅速充血挺立，腕足却停了下来，仅仅只是搭在小巧柔软的乳房上，不再动作。  
“唔……呜……”  
艾拉不耐地扭了扭腰肢，抬起手想将胸部上的腕足拉扯下去，却在抬起手的那瞬间被其他的腕足缚住了手腕，动弹不得。少女于是有些茫然地抬头，似乎在下意识地寻找着什么。  
“唉……分心可不是好习惯。”男人发出无奈的的叹息，可惜这份伪装的无奈只存在了几秒，很快变成不怀好心的笑意。  
艾拉没有说话。她的四肢都被这些形状各异的肢体拉扯着，一副任人宰割的模样。  
虽然现在折腾自己的人不会真的要了自己的命，但如果有别的“万一”的话……  
“都说了分心不是好习惯，你怎么就听不懂？”男人的声音依然带着笑：“真是的，还要让我教你怎么样专心一点吗？”  
他的话音刚落，一根极细的腕足已经快速滑过艾拉的大腿内侧，擦着她尚且闭合的穴口，在艾拉反应过来之前深深地没入了她的尿道；身体很久都未受过这样的刺激，艾拉一时无法适应疼痛，蹬着腿痛呼出声。  
“怎么了？不喜欢？”男人低声问道。  
艾拉以呜咽回答了他。  
“哎呀，你不会在期待什么吧？”男人的语气里有一丝调侃：“我倒也不想这样可是谁叫你不专心呢？大小姐？”  
艾拉张开嘴，要说的话却被另一根形状奇怪的腕足堵了回去。那根粗壮的腕足压着她的舌头，直直地侵入到喉咙里，似乎将少女小巧温暖的喉舌当成了可以使用的性器，一下一下地开始顶撞。  
尽管明白是徒劳，艾拉还是用力挣扎了两下；搅弄着口腔的腕足因为她的动作抽插得愈发用力，没入尿道内那根纤细的带着凉意的腕足则在缓缓膨胀，有什么液体正注入她脆弱的膀胱，液体带着滑腻且冰凉的质感，刺得她下身发痛。  
这些液体……似乎是由大量纯粹的以太转化而成的。如果任由这些以太进入自己的身体……  
艾拉想要咬紧牙关，却因为异物的阻碍未能如愿，咬合的动作在不知不觉间已经变成了吮吸；喉咙一次又一次被顶撞，干呕声从她的嗓子里冒出来；她忍不住用舌头去抵粗壮的腕足，结果被腕足来回抽插的动作引导着变成了舔舐，口腔终于被侵犯得彻彻底底。  
“看起来很好吃嘛？”男声轻轻问艾拉，后者带着哭腔低低地哼了几声，生理性的泪水沾湿蒙住眼睛的绷带。  
尿道内的异物开始缓慢地向外退出，就在艾拉刚要松一口气时突然刺了回去，引得艾拉抽搐了起来，整个人都脱了力；偏偏那份疼痛又维系了意识上的清醒，艾拉只能带着这份清醒，压抑着尿道被抽插带来的失禁感，躺在原地微微颤抖。  
“不行了？真是的，一开始就有叫你忍着点吧？”  
艾拉呜呜咽咽地摇头，口中含着粗壮的腕足让她连如此简单的动作都做得异常艰辛。  
“嘛……事到如今也没有你反悔的余地了。”男人淡淡地说：“……你可不要坏得太快了？否则……现在这些都得重来一次，那可真是麻烦啊……”  
艾拉努力做出了点头的动作。  
缠绕在大腿内侧粗壮的腕足开始发力，配合着缠绕在少女小腿上的肢体，将少女的双腿完全分开；因为身体被玩弄而开始张合的穴口暴露出来，嫩肉微微外翻着，像是在引诱谁上前去好好蹂躏一番。左侧的腕足从大腿根滑到了两股间，尖端压到某一点，用它粗砺的表面来回蹭弄少女最柔软敏感的地方，带着细小吸盘的柱身则压住穴口，更加深入地刺激着少女的感官。  
被如此恶意捉弄的少女呜咽着，就连想要收紧双腿也做不到，小巧的嘴已经被反复侵入其中的粗壮的异物完完全全肏开，透明的涎液挂在嘴角，连带浅色的双唇也亮晶晶的，倒是意外的好看与诱人。  
缠绕在脖颈上的腕足不知何时已经撤了下去，口中的腕足此刻压在少女的喉咙前，来回抵弄着少女已经顺从地舔舐着自己的舌头，小小软软的舌头温顺地滑动，让人忍不住想扯出来好好把玩；不过腕足并没有思考的能力，它只是遵循操纵自己的主体的意志，在短暂玩弄这个可怜的孩子之后深深没入了狭窄的喉咙里，将大量冰冷的不知究竟是什么构成的液体注了进去。  
随着腕足抽出，艾拉也跟着缩起脖子挣扎，出于本能地想将喉咙里的东西呕出去。她实在无法吞咽这些不知成分的东西。一只冰冷的、很明显属于人类的手却捂住了她的嘴，迫使向前坐起的少女仰面躺回去；迎接少女的不是开在河水里的花，而是一副同样没什么温度可言的、男性人类的身躯。  
原本限制着艾拉行动的腕足在男人扶住她时全部滑落，重获自由的少女立刻蜷起双腿，试图多少减缓下身因尿道被堵住、膀胱被填入液体却无法排出的酸胀感。  
“全部吃下去。”扶住艾拉的男人命令道：“不许吐出来。”  
艾拉挣扎了两下，终究还是乖乖照办。  
男人扶住少女的肩膀，引导这个对他过于温顺的孩子靠进自己怀里。他的怀抱是冰冷的，却让原本颤抖不已的艾拉逐渐平静了下来——她感觉到了柔软的袍子，更重要的是她感知到了熟悉的气息，她不会忘记靠在他怀中的感觉；尽管这个怀抱已经不复生时的温暖，可是只要这个人存在，大约再恶劣的情况艾拉都能变得安心。  
这是她亲手杀死的过去，是她祈求追逐的故乡，是独属于她的明灯，是从最初便指引她的光。  
即便这份感情如饮鸩止渴，于她而言也甘之如饴。

艾拉靠在冰冷的胸膛上，用头微微蹭了两下；男人的手指顺着她如同蝶翼般的羽角滑过去，停留在她的下颚，稍微施力便让少女听话地仰起了头。  
“乖孩子。”  
男人露出满意的笑容，只是艾拉的双眼蒙着厚重的绷带，无缘得见。他低下头，细细品尝起少女带着津液的软嫩的唇舌，同时将那些外溢的喘息声尽数堵了回去；艾拉毫不抗拒地接受了男人对自己的侵略，并且探出舌头去回应他。男人的头发落在她的面颊上，痒痒的触感让艾拉身子发酥，不自觉中往男人的怀里缩了又缩。  
男人抬起头，看着少女微张的双唇，以及因为他的离开而探出唇畔乞求着什么的舌尖，哑然失笑。  
“居然这样就有感觉了，你可真是个不像话的家伙。”他轻轻为艾拉整理额发，掐住她的腰和大腿，迫使背对自己的少女跨坐在自己的腿上：“说过了吧？要和你做的……可不是我。”  
艾拉的呼吸微微一滞，好不容易放松的身躯再次绷紧。可是男人短暂的亲吻似乎让她连自己的处境都忘了，只不过是片刻的走神，腕足已经缠绕上她的脚踝向着外侧拉去，艾拉再次被迫张开双腿，向后仰倒在男人怀里；男人并没有帮助她的打算，反而扶着她纤细柔软的腰肢，同时岔开了自己的腿，让原本把双腿搭在他大腿上的艾拉连膝盖也无法并拢，将依然被腕足堵住尿道的下体暴露出来；从两人的身后蹿出了新的腕足，将艾拉的双手吊起，高举过她的头顶，搭上男人的颈侧后又向着下方拉扯，艾拉不得不挺直了自己的腰背，乳尖随着她每一次呼吸而轻轻颤抖，似乎是在无声地邀请着他人的把玩。  
塞在尿道中的异物开始了缓慢的抽插，那根表皮粗砺的腕足重新压上少女软嫩的穴口，在穴口打着圈，碾着她的敏感点；艾拉咬着下嘴唇拼命摇头，挣扎中也不知到底在说些什么，亦或者这是她仅有的压抑呻吟的方式。男人于是拍拍她的脸，冷得如同雪一样的手指让艾拉的意识清晰了不少。  
“……唔……呜……为……呜……！为……嗯……什么……”  
她断断续续吞吐了好半天，才勉强凑出一句话来。  
“这可是你自己祈愿带来的结果。”男人的回答异常冷漠：“好好体会吧。体会一下自己究竟祈求了什么。”  
祈求了什么？  
腕足开始向着柔软的甬道试探，不受艾拉意识控制而涌出的爱液挂满了腕足粗砺的柱身，却没能让它带来的刺激有所减缓；男人将自己冰冷的手指压在少女白皙的双乳上，乳尖被反复捻弄让艾拉忍不住往上挺腰，伸展着的脚趾向内卷曲，脚背绷得笔直，新的腕足则攀上她的双脚，爬过脚心，滑过每一根脚趾，顺着鳞片一下下地爱抚她。全身上下都被玩弄着的少女毫无意外地出现了轻微抽搐。  
“呜呃……不……嗯……？！不……咕唔……！唔要……”  
“不要什么？”  
男人饶有兴趣地看着怀中的孩子，单手扣住她覆盖着深色鳞片的修长脖颈。  
“……看……呃啊————！”  
玩弄着穴口的腕足突然向着已经充血的敏感点用力压下了去，与此同时尿道内抽插的异物也直直地刺入膀胱，艾拉剩余的话语尽数变成了娇软的呼声，在男人的注视下随着仰头的动作从喉咙里满溢而出。艾拉发出低低的气音，绷紧的身体再无力挣扎，彻底抛弃了抵抗放松下来，浅朱色的双唇张开，淡粉色的舌头搭在下唇上，以便她更匀速地喘息，让她看上去像只饱受欺凌、可怜兮兮的小动物。  
“这样就去了？”男人发出调笑，显然不打算轻易放过怀里主动祈求不幸的小兽。  
艾拉无力地晃晃头，试图用脸颊去蹭男人的胸膛，羽角便压在柔软的袍子上，却没能听见半点声响。  
没有呼吸，没有心跳，什么也没有。  
“怎么和只猫一样？”男人轻轻弹她的鼻尖。  
艾拉喘着气不说话，只是露出一个极淡的表情，似乎是在笑。  
“好了。”男人拍拍她的脸：“你不会以为……这样就结束了？”  
随着他的话音落下，原本在亵玩少女穴口的腕足开始退去，黏滑的爱液随着腕足的蠕动涂抹到后穴上；艾拉这次没再绷紧身子，只是咬住下唇，后脑勺抵着男人的胸膛，身体微微发抖。  
腕足开始向着后穴探入，附着在这根粗壮腕足上的爱液大约就是仅有的润滑了；被撑开身体让艾拉疼痛难忍，险些将嘴唇咬破，却还是没能吞下自己因疼痛而吐出的呼声；腕足并不在意她的感受，只是一个劲往后穴里蹿，艾拉被强行分开的双腿又一次开始乱蹬，却丝毫无法阻止自己的后穴遭到侵犯。  
“好了，别乱动……”  
男人一手搂住艾拉的细腰，一手穿过她的腋下去抚摸她的脸颊，被她探出舌头舔了一口，索性将手指塞进了艾拉的嘴里，掐住她不安分的舌头向外拉扯。艾拉扭着身子发出了嘤咛，后穴那股撕裂般的疼痛似乎因为男人的行为而奇迹般得到了缓解。  
“哦？这不是适应得很快吗？”眼见艾拉的挣扎变成了喘息，男人无不好笑地抽回手，将打湿自己手掌的唾液抹到少女起伏着的柔软的小腹上：“我是不是可以认为你的本性如此呢？大小姐？”  
艾拉用力摇头。  
“我……”  
她用自己因为被持续玩弄着而变得娇媚的声音努力回答：  
“……唔……我想……呜！”  
“我想要你。”她说：“我想要你，Hade……”  
男人及时捂住了她的嘴。  
“就如同不可直视一般。”他淡淡地解释：“同样的，不可直呼其名。”  
“难道你忘了？这里不是你该到达、不是你该知晓、更不是你可以触碰的世界。”  
一旦看见，一旦知晓，就无论如何也回不去原来的地方。  
她的旅途总有一天会结束，她的冒险总有一天会迎来尾声，可是无论如何不该是在这里，不该是因为她过于强烈的祈愿；他曾经将她从时空狭缝中送出，那么这一次他也必然会……  
“……先生。”  
少女抿着唇，最终吐出一个尘封在久远的记忆深处的称呼。  
男人抱着她的手轻微痉挛。  
“先生。”她的声音掺着哭腔，不知道是因为侵入后穴的腕足开始缓慢抽插而带来的痛觉，还是因为别的什么原因。  
“我——”艾拉轻轻抽气：“我能抱抱你吗？”  
缚住她手脚的腕足再次撤下。

“抱吧。”  
男人垂下眼眸低声说道。

于是艾拉终于抱住了男人冰冷得不真实的身躯。她跪立着，将头抵在男人的锁骨上，纤细的胳膊环住他的腰，像只小动物一样在男人的耳畔四处嗅嗅，似乎在确认男人的存在；接着，她的双手开始顺着男人的后背向上游走，扣住他的背脊，带着近乎绝望的神情把自己深深埋入他的怀中。  
不想放开这个人。不想再失去他。  
男人的神色晦暗不明。他单手拥住少女孱弱的身体，另一只手的手指插入少女柔软的短发里，顺着后颈慢慢爱抚到腰窝，可算是让少女想起自己的身下还有两个肉洞被腕足堵着；这会儿的艾拉似乎没有最初那样抗拒腕足的侵犯了，她甚至在抱着男人的同时主动沉腰，让腕足更方便地侵入到这具身体的深处。  
男人任由着她抱了自己好一会，才把这个几乎化身成大型挂件的孩子从身上扒拉开；不等少女露出委屈的神色，男人已经将她摁倒在自己的双腿之间，让她趴跪在自己身前。  
艾拉感觉到袍子被男人自己掀了上去，一根粗硬的东西拍打到她的脸上；她伸手扶住这根蹭着自己面颊的东西，然后小心翼翼地嗅了两下，并不算陌生的味道、以及用手握住时感受到的跳动的血管，让她理解了自己究竟在面对什么东西。  
“是奖励吗？”她问。  
男人只是冷淡地“哼”了一声。  
见没有被明确拒绝，艾拉开始讨好地去舔肉茎的顶端，柔软的小手则握着整根肉茎上下套弄，很快沾满了自己在舔舐时流出的唾液。男人依然没有说话，只是用自己宽大的手有一下没一下地抚摸这颗毛绒绒的头颅。少女的口腔带着生者特有的温暖，男人忍不住把她的头往下摁，随即满意地听见了她带着呜咽的干呕声。  
“好吃吗？”他带着恶劣的笑容问道。  
少女抬起头，一行水珠从绷带下滑出来，舌头则还挂在外面，似乎忘了收；她喘了一下，又低下头去细细舔弄下方的囊袋，对她而言过于粗大的肉柱便随着她的动作、来回蹭弄她柔软的面颊，偶尔会刮到侧脸的鳞片上，让男人忍不住发颤；不过他并没有阻止艾拉的行为，只是停止了抚摸她的动作，探出手握住她的乳房。  
大约是因为早年的经历，所以艾拉的身材并不丰满，甚至可以说是贫瘠，男人只需要一只手便能堪堪握住整个胸部，随他的喜好肆意揉搓；艾拉则跟着男人的动作晃起腰肢，细长的尾巴摇来摇去，像只被驯服的宠物。  
新的腕足顺着艾拉的右腿向上蜿蜒，缠上尾根，擦过正在后穴中捣弄的粗砺肢体，最后停在少女早已湿透的小穴入口；晶亮的液体顺着大腿根向下滑落，软嫩的穴口随着艾拉晃腰的节奏一开一合，如同一张乞求着喂食的饥渴的嘴。带着圆粒凸起的异形腕足开始在这张小嘴边沿试探，从中涌出的黏液很快将这根异形的腕足浇透，让这根比后穴中的腕足还要粗大的异形肢体几乎没有费什么力气便破开了少女最柔软的地方，却只是停在穴口轻轻晃动，没有再向着深处侵入。  
此刻的艾拉并不是很在意自己的小穴被破开，她还在努力吞吐着男人的性器。即便完全站直甚至悄悄踮脚，艾拉也只堪堪够到男人的肩头，他的性器对于这只娇小的傲龙族少女而言无疑也显得过于粗大，就算她再怎么勉强自己，也还是不能完全含住这根肉棒；这让她感到不悦，像个小孩一样气鼓鼓地较上了劲，看得男人好气又好笑，终于忍不住拍了拍她的头。  
“别贪心啊小家伙。”  
“呜……呜嗯————”被叫小家伙的少女含着性器发出声音，怎么听都像是在闹脾气。  
男人哭笑不得，干脆抬手摁住了她的头：“算了算了，虽然麻烦……我来帮你一把如何？”  
“……咕唔？”  
艾拉不解地歪头，下一个呼吸间已经被男人用他宽大的手掌把头压了下去。粗硬的肉柱挤进少女狭小的喉咙，在享受了片刻温软后，又因男人扯着少女的头发迫使她抬头而退了出去；如此反复几次，这根本不是为了性交而生的器官已经被肏成了新的蜜穴；艾拉无力挣扎，任由男人粗暴地侵犯着自己这张原本精致而又惹人怜爱的小嘴，终于在整根性器都没入咽喉之后迎来了呛人的浊液。  
男人发出满意的喟叹，扯着艾拉头发的手慢慢松开。艾拉用手指蹭着溢出嘴角的精液，慢慢吐出肉茎，然后捂住嘴强迫自己吞咽。片刻之后，她发出了低低的呻吟，极其乖巧地抬头。  
“啊——”  
艾拉温顺地张开嘴，像是在讨赏。  
男人没有夸奖她，而是弹了一下她的额头：“哦？你不打算说点什么？”  
说什么？  
艾拉歪头再歪头：“嗯？多谢款……唔啊……！？”  
她的话语被后穴中的腕足突如其来的用力插入打断了。艾拉茫然地向后扭头，后知后觉地意识到自己的下身已经被异形之物操弄得一团糟乱；那些因为得以拥抱住爱人的喜悦而被阻隔在大脑之外的感觉，在少女察觉到的这一刻疯狂扑上来，将她彻底吞没。  
艾拉终于慌乱起来，下意识伸手去抓男人的衣袍，想要重新抱住他，却因为身子发软而不得不用双手撑着地面，勉强维持自己跪地的姿势，深色的尾巴拉拢下去，绕着自己的大腿根瑟瑟发抖；男人并不打算为她解围，而是饶有兴趣地看着她窘迫的样子，似乎在欣赏什么美景。  
“瞧瞧你这副样子……难道说你在战斗时也这样顾前不顾后吗？”男人注视着少女，发出幸灾乐祸的笑声。  
艾拉拼命摇头。  
事实上，男人心里很清楚这个孩子战斗的模样——面无表情，下手准确而快速，即便身受重伤也不会发出声响，像个空洞的人偶，所以对他来说，现在这个会因为羞耻和疼痛而泫然欲泣的孩子才更有捉弄的价值，并且，这样的表情也让她....更加接近一个正常的人。  
“先生……先生……”艾拉看不见，只能凭借着气息去分辨周遭的一切：“先生……先生……！嗯呜……你在哪？嗯……你在哪？”  
被各种奇形怪状的肢体肆意使用着的少女漫无目的地发出呼喊；她似乎想要向着四周试探，下体的疼痛、酸胀还有微末的快感却交织在了一起，让她几乎失去全部的力气，只要稍稍分心就会完全趴倒在地，更糟糕的是，停留在肉穴穴口轻轻晃动的异形腕足开始向着深处蠕动，被填满的后穴与尿道一并遭到了挤压，后穴的疼痛与小腹内的酸胀酥麻骤然间得到了放大，让艾拉忍不住惨叫了几声，很快又垂下头，呻吟与抽噎混杂到一起，却依然不知放弃地用略显沙哑的声音乞求着。  
“嗯呜……先生……先……呜……呜……！先生……！”  
艾拉向前探着身子，努力从一片淫靡的味道中分辨男人的气息，却不知道男人出于恶趣味而后退了一截，正观赏着她难得的模样。  
“……不对，不要……呜……！”少女晃着腰臀，这次并非出于欢愉，而是来自内心的抗拒。  
“不要这个！先生……呜唔……我要先生的……先生……？嗯啊……先生……！别看……呜——别看我！”  
艾拉挣扎着，哭求着，哆哆嗦嗦地想要反手去扯掉小穴里进出着的异物；没想到刚抬起一只手，全身便卸了力，整个人直直地往下栽，多亏她及时收回了手，才避免了变成脸着地。艾拉只得重新用双手撑在地面上，勉强自己趴跪在原地。  
“先生……”  
少女的声音变得含糊起来，更多的话语被无意义的音节替代。这具本就比常人都要敏感得多的躯体因了小穴也被填满，很快便濒临高潮；即便如此，在少女愈发甜软娇媚的声音里，依然带着挥之不去的哭腔。  
“嗯啊……先……先生……？唔……唔唔……呜……！先……嗯……呃啊……先生……？”艾拉断断续续地呓语着，用最后仅存的理智发出询问：“先生你……唔啊！你……”  
“……你又……又不要我了吗？”  
男人微微一愣。  
眼前的画面有一瞬间的扭曲，男人似乎看见了很多很多年前，在森林里，穿着白裙子的小小的孩子，用孤独的表情望着他，温顺而小心地问道：  
“……先生，您也不要我了吗？”  
而那时的他是怎么回答的？  
“啊啊，没错，不要你了，你就自己努力活下去吧，可别死了啊。”

……是啊，可别死了啊。

少女的声音还在断断续续地起伏。被未知的东西侵犯着、被她心心念念的人注视着、加上那一瞬间的慌乱，让艾拉隐藏在内心的感情突然爆发出来；她开始像个小孩子一样哭闹不休，纵使她比任何人都明白，即便自己哭闹，也不会有谁安慰她，更不可能得到想要的东西；毕竟……从很久以前开始就是这样，她早已经不再奢求什么了。  
……所以，这次或许是例外吧。  
“真是的哭得难听死了。”男人扯过艾拉的胳膊，另一只手扶住她的肩膀，让人扑进自己怀里：“叫得这么吵，不知道的还以为我在强奸你。”  
艾拉不说话，只是把头埋在男人怀里轻轻啜泣，而这低微的啜泣声却因为肉穴中的腕足加快了抽插的速度变成了呻吟；艾拉索性反手抱住男人，将下巴搭在男人的肩头，随着一波又一波的快感发出无意识的呢喃。  
男人环住她的腰。她的腰肢纤细得有些不可思议，只要把手往上挪动，甚至可以摸到她突出的肋骨；不过男人并没有那么做，他腾出一只手，顺着脊椎骨下滑，握住了少女打颤的尾巴，那条同样是细弱的、覆满鳞片的尾巴在男人手里晃动，如同遭到捕获的猎物在做最后的挣扎。男人握着尾巴向上拽扯，而少女随着他的动作挺起了腰，身体颤抖得更厉害了。  
“别……呜……”艾拉羞耻地把头往下埋，漂亮的羽角抵着男人的锁骨，蹭得男人发痒，让他加大了力度去拉扯尾巴，艾拉只得高抬起臀部，被异物肏得外翻的两个肉洞因此暴露出来。  
“别？”察觉到怀中少女明显的情绪变化，男人索性握着尾巴来回滑弄，丝毫不掩盖自己想要捉弄她的意图。  
“……别……嗯……别玩……玩尾巴……”艾拉的声音怯怯的：“……会去……呜……”  
“怎么？原来你不想去啊？真是的这种事早说嘛。”  
男人很好心地松开了这条颤动不已的深色长尾，艾拉只觉得下腹一空，那些侵犯着她的身体的异物也尽数退了出去——就在她即将高潮的这一刻。  
艾拉彻底呆住了，空虚感从下腹蔓延到全身；她甚至能感觉到下身被肏得软烂的穴肉在止不住地抽搐着，发出无声的叫嚣；原先盛满了子宫的热液失去了阻碍，源源不断地往外涌，直接顺着大腿内部滑落下去；后穴因为被操弄了太久，已然无法立刻合拢，粉嫩的内壁慢慢回缩，似乎在等待些什么；尿道却是相反的情况，膀胱里原本就盛满了液体，只不过因为细小的腕足堵着唯一的出口才得以自控，如今尿道突然被打开，那些液体便争先恐后地试图着向外涌出，艾拉不得不咬紧牙关，强迫自己保持清醒，以免真的出现失禁的情况——毕竟是在这个人面前，在她亲爱的“先生”面前，如果事情变成那样，艾拉宁可一头撞死。  
可是现在这样也没有好到哪里去。艾拉能感受到逼仄的甬道里的酸软，子宫出于本能而抽搐；她下意识抬起腰，晃动着臀部想要蹭到什么，却只是徒劳；空虚感让她抓狂，她想要夹腿，被男人释放的尾巴不安分地动起来，向她的下体试探，却在就要够到穴口时被男人一把扯了回去。  
“不是不想去吗？”男人一手捏着尾巴、带着毫不掩饰的幸灾乐祸问艾拉：“这是打算用尾巴做什么？”  
艾拉摇头又摇头，被抓个正着的尾巴缠上男人的手臂，似乎在讨好他。男人能感觉到伏在自己肩头的孩子抖得多么厉害，但是他并不打算在这样轻描淡写的几句话之后就放过她。  
“怎么不说话？”他问：“抖得这么厉害……有些话你不说我可不知道，难道你在指望我去猜你的心思吗？”  
他的手指又一次穿进艾拉的头发里，艾拉随着男人的抚摸仰起头，发出了语焉不详的呢喃。  
“想……要……”艾拉低声呜咽：“难受……”  
“想要？想要什么？”男人漫不经心地将手搭上艾拉的肩胛骨。她瘦得厉害，几乎不比他们当初相遇时好多少，后背的两块肩胛骨因为艾拉拥抱着他的动作而凸起，尤其明显的轮廓像是两片分散的蝶翼。  
要不然……还是算了。男人终究还是犹豫起来：……这么脆弱的身体，真的能承担住？就算是她自己希望……  
脸上突然一湿，男人的思绪就此被打断；他有片刻的愣神，后知后觉发现是少女攀住他的肩膀、支起身子在他的面颊上吻了一下。  
“想要你。”少女用舌尖舔着上嘴唇：“……想要你使用我……”  
“……倒是尽会说漂亮话。”男人一手揽着艾拉的腰，一手扶着她的侧脸，手指轻轻摩挲她脸上的鳞片：“使用你？你说说怎么个使用法？嗯？”  
这会儿就算不用想也知道男人是在为难自己了。少女索性重新把头埋回男人怀里，嘟起嘴，甩着尾巴去拍男人搭在她腰上的手，然后拖着长音哼了起来。  
男人只觉得好笑：“哎呀，我可以不可以理解为你在撒娇？”  
艾拉埋着头，不敢让男人看见自己的脸：“唔……就是……呜！”  
她攥紧了男人的袍子，绷带下的双眼用力一闭。  
“……插进来呜……”少女的声音闷闷的：“……好空所以……求你……插进来……”  
其实这种话在以往一些经历里并不是没有说过，她总是能随口说出比这更肆意的话语，因为她并不在意，可是这一次，对着这个人……  
艾拉感觉自己整个脸颊都要烧起来了。  
男人冰凉的手则立刻为她做了降温，他捧起她的脸，扶住她的肩，低下自己高贵的头颅。  
“乖孩子。”  
男人将自己微薄的双唇贴上少女柔软的尚且带着水渍的嘴唇。  
下一秒他已经用舌尖撬开了少女的贝齿，绞上她柔软的舌头；艾拉还来不及回应，下身抽搐着的小穴突然被粗大的异形之物直直地捅进了最深处，粗硬的顶端撞上宫口，热液涌出来，被堵在子宫里；子宫和穴肉一并收缩，咬得异物无法动弹，如果不是她的理智尚未完全消失，大约就要当场失禁了。  
艾拉用力抓扯男人的衣袍，被堵住的小嘴溢出了甜软的呼声；她的大脑尚未反应过来，尿道已经被腕足重新堵住，酸胀感和酥麻感在那瞬间传遍全身，她哆嗦着松开男人的袍子，任由男人环住自己，整个人趴在他的怀中，在后穴也遭到又一次侵入并被填进未知的液体之后，抽搐着达到了高潮。  
“满意了吗这位大小姐？”  
男人抬起头，一手揽着少女的肩背以支撑她伏在自己怀中，一手抚摸过少女潮红的面颊，压在她被咬得微微发肿的嘴唇上摩挲，似乎在欣赏自己做出的成果；少女顺应本能去舔舐男人的手指，尾巴在无意识中又摇晃起来。  
“……真像条狗啊，大小姐。”男人注意到了艾拉摇晃的尾巴。  
艾拉并没有气恼，而是含着男人的手指，歪过头思考了半天。  
“汪？”她眨眨眼，试探着应了一声。  
虽然没有看见艾拉眨眼的小动作，但男人还是被逗笑了。  
“要我说你什么？”他的双手用力抱住了少女，将人禁锢在怀里，为接下来的举动做准备：“你可真是……半点危机感都没有。”  
艾拉顺应着男人的动作反手去抱他。刚刚高潮的余韵还残留在身体的每一处，撑着幼嫩甬道的异形腕足已经再次抽动起来，这次并非单纯的抽插，而是一下一下撞着宫口，似乎打算破开这紧闭的柔软门扉、直直侵犯到子宫里去。  
艾拉死死地抱住男人，咬住嘴唇默默承受身体里的每一次冲撞，生理性的泪水浸透绷带，顺着她的脸庞渗入男人的袍子。艾拉心里隐约明白了什么，可是男人用力抱着她，加上宫口被反复撞击的酥麻，以及下身的每一个肉洞都被填满导致的坠胀感，让她根本没有反抗的余地，只得被动地承受宫口被破开时的疼痛，发出不受控的惨叫；失禁感又一次浮了上来，艾拉想并住腿，然而双腿早在趴进男人怀里时便被男人用他的腿分开卡住，根本不可能合拢。艾拉终于抽搐起来。  
“啧……果然还是不太方便啊。”男人扶住艾拉的腰，一手去拽她的胳膊，因高潮与疼痛失去了所有力气的少女则乖巧如人偶般任由男人摆弄。  
于是艾拉又一次背靠男人，倚坐在他的怀中，双腿大开，后穴和尿道被腕足填堵，中间早已经被操干得合不拢的红肿小穴则麻木地吞吐着异常粗壮的异形肢体，粘稠的液体随着异物的进出被带出来，将外翻着的柔软穴肉衬得愈发惨不忍睹。而这真的只是个开始。因为艾拉刚刚靠进男人的怀中，立刻敏锐地感觉到那根异物正将什么东西送进自己的身体；那些东西在她尚未使用过的子宫内得到释放，然后逐渐成型……  
艾拉惊恐地挣扎起来，集中全部力气想要抬手将那根异物从下身扯出去，却在堪堪触及时被男人抓住了手腕，动弹不得，只能徒劳地蹬腿以示反抗。  
“别动了。”男人冷冷地说：“省点力气，还有得你受。”  
艾拉拼命摇头。她能感觉到身体里多出来的是什么——是卵，是以太凝结成的卵。卵并不算大，却似乎不止一个，少女光洁柔软的小腹开始慢慢隆起，子宫被撑开的疼痛让艾拉再次发出惨叫；显然，一直侵犯着她的、那些不知道究竟是什么的东西并没打算太轻易放过她；直到子宫被彻底填满、最后一枚卵抵着宫口再无更多安放的余地，那根侵犯到子宫里的腕足才大发慈悲地退回了穴口。  
艾拉挺着肚子，张嘴用力呼吸，绷带下的眼珠向上翻起；明明子宫被填满，热液却依然在往外涌，那根异形腕足又开始在这具饱受摧残的身体里进出，湿滑的肉壁使得这次侵犯比之前都要顺利，快感则与疼痛混杂，最后堆叠在一起，让艾拉只是单纯饱含着痛苦的叫声沾染上了不应有娇媚；过度的疼痛同时也让下腹的酸胀感更甚，艾拉怀疑如果不是那根腕足堵住了尿道，她大约已经不像话地失禁了；而现在，她只能承受着痛苦和莫名其妙的快感，在浑身抽搐中再次达到了顶峰。  
等好不容易回过神来，艾拉一边虚弱地喘息，一边忍不住伸手去压自己隆起的小腹，那里面没有生命的迹象，有的只是一些以太构成的奇怪的卵。  
身体分明已经被折磨成这样，她却还……  
艾拉突然觉得自己像个妓女。虽然曾经的她一度沦落到比妓女还要不堪的境地，但是……  
少女悄悄向后伸手，想要去抓男人的袍子。  
……其实她并不在意自己变成什么样，她在意的是……  
“哎呀，这么悠闲好吗？”男人注意到了艾拉的小动作，却只是睁一只眼闭一只眼，并不打算阻止她：“你肚子里那些东西……不快点排出来的话，会孵化出奇怪的东西也说不定哦？”  
艾拉身子一僵。  
肚子里的分明就是纯以太，她感觉不到任何生命的迹象……她相信自己的感觉，可是这个人应该不会骗她……  
“呜……排出去……”艾拉抿嘴，还是决定相信这个人的话。可是这具几乎要被肏坏的身体此刻根本没剩下什么力气，任凭少女再怎么样用力收缩想要将卵挤出去，最后只是变成了痛苦的挣扎。  
好在这挣扎还不算是徒劳，卵撑开宫口开始向外滑动；艾拉扯着男人的袍子发出哀鸣，一边努力将卵向外挤压，带着后穴一并收缩，很难用上本也所剩无几的力气；她的双腿顺应本能无力抽搐，后穴因为收缩主动吞进了更多的异物，可她基本感觉不到了，脑中只剩下宫口被撑开的疼痛、以及即便如此也还在柔软的穴道里绞弄的异物带来的令人羞耻的快感。  
……用不上力……  
少女手指痉挛着，就要握不住那柔软的亚麻织就的袍子。一切触感似乎都因为疼痛和快感而消失了。  
“哦？这不是很热情吗？”男人的声音再次响起，落入艾拉耳中已经是聒噪的低语，但她还是努力去听了每一个发音。  
“后面夹得很紧嘛，大小姐。原来你这么喜欢后面被肏啊？”  
艾拉咬着下嘴唇拼命摇头，却不知道在男人看来自己只是微微晃了晃脑袋。她想说没有这回事，她只是想把卵排出去，又感到奇怪，想问男人你怎么知道；但无论到底想到了什么，少女所发出的声音都只是痛苦中夹杂着娇媚的喘息，带着不算明显的抽噎，崩溃得不成字句。  
卵依然卡在宫口，任凭艾拉再怎么努力也不向外滑动分毫，异物还在湿滑的肉穴内进出，配合着后穴中蠕动的腕足互相挤压，碾磨着中间那层脆弱的穴壁，糟糕的饱胀感让少女的痛楚和快感都来得更加明显；被填满的子宫分泌出更多黏液试图减缓身体的疼痛，却意外地让卡在宫口的卵又向外滑动了些许。感受到身体里的异动，少女微微舒了一口气。  
就这样一个一个排出去……  
少女的身体随着她的想法而放松下来。感受到怀里孩子的变化，男人毫不留情地发出嗤笑；艾拉循着声音扬起下巴，小穴中的异物突然向前用力插入，直直抵上宫口，全无犹豫将向外滑动的卵尽数推了回去。  
“不……啊————？！”  
少女身子一麻，修长白嫩的双腿猛地蹬直，惨叫声溢出喉咙，热液喷涌而出，被堵在子宫里，浸透了那些异物留下的卵，引得少女在浑身痉挛中达到了高潮；过分的刺激让她甚至来不及发出呜咽，就这样歪倒在男人怀里，小小的舌头还吐在外面，随着呼吸慢慢滑回口中；意识彻底远去，她也得以从这非人的折磨中逃离。  
男人及时把手穿过艾拉的腋下，向上用力将人托起，以免这个昏迷的孩子整个滑进冰冷的河水里；折磨了少女多时的腕足尽数退去，失去了阻碍，那些盈满膀胱许久的液体总算得以释放出来。男人并不介意怀中人的失态，他借着冰冷的河水为她擦拭身体，然后把人横抱着，让艾拉靠在自己的臂弯里，似乎在抱一个婴孩。  
最初见到这孩子时，她多大？四岁？还没有他的膝盖高；而现在，他已经不能只用一只手就把她整个抱住了。  
男人注视着怀里沉眠的孩子。为她清理身体时他就发现了，她的下身不仅是红肿到合不拢，甚至隐约带着血迹，然而在经历了这样一场糟糕得堪称折磨的性事之后，她却只是晕倒然后沉沉睡去，男人简直不知道该不该夸她一句生命力顽强，或者赞扬她一句耐性真好……  
……在森林里分开以后，她又经历了什么？  
她说她还有很多事情没来得及问他……而他又何尝不是？  
男人的手缓慢移动到艾拉的小腹。卵并没能成功排出来，但此刻她的小腹却在一点点下塌——是的，这些卵确实是纯粹的以太构成的，以卵的形式留在这孩子的身体里，不过是为了让她能够更好的接受这些以太同时最大限度避免她的以太紊乱。这些卵并不可能孵化任何东西，而这场糟糕的性事的目的也只是让她的身体接受这些以太的洗礼。  
——纯粹的以太，来自冥界宠儿的暗之以太。  
男人垂下眼睑，如羽扇般的睫毛轻轻闪动，怀中的少女因为以太的融合而发出细微的嘤咛。她的小腹已经完全平复下去，在腹部光洁的皮肤上逐渐浮现出红色的花纹——象征着无影爱梅特赛尔克的面纹。  
男人注视着那个面纹，露出奇怪的不知道是不是笑容的表情，然后俯身，想要亲吻少女的嘴角，这才注意到她仍然紧紧地抓着自己的袍子。  
男人有一瞬间怔忡。  
实际上，就连他也不知道被自己用暗之以太洗礼过后的艾拉会变成什么。她当然不可能被精炼，何况他的目的也不是精炼她。  
……她说了想一起旅行……  
男人把人搂进怀里。  
从认识起，这个孩子唯一一次让他失望，大概只有在第一世界时没能吃下所有的光……他并不是对这个孩子有多深的感情，只是鉴于她长久以来的表现，对她有所回应罢了。  
后悔吗？男人的脑海里突然冒出这样一个没头没脑的想法，不知道是在问谁，不过紧接着，他便将这个想法摒弃了。  
没有什么好后悔的。无论当年还是现在，他只是做出了符合自己身份的选择。  
至于怀里的少女……倘若她知道自己被折磨到昏死过去都是因为她的心愿，她会后悔吗？  
她当然不会。男人很清楚的知道。  
就如同他为了这个灵魂停下脚步、与他们一并同行、终究还是心软让她前往海底——明知道这些的行为会产生变数，他还是做了。  
而这个孩子，为了追逐他的身影，为了拥抱他，为了和他再一次一起旅行……男人甚至懒得想她是怎么样把自己完全投入以太之流、在以太之海里忍受着巨大的黑暗和孤独飘荡了几个月——如果他没有出手将人带到身边，她甚至会就此消失在星海里。  
难道她不清楚长时间停留在以太之海里的后果吗？再怎么说，她可是由他这个最古老的魔法师亲自教导过的人。  
明知道自己的行为会招致不幸，却依然寻觅着某种渺茫的可能……  
或许……或许他并不是单纯的回应这孩子，也是在回应自己……？  
……这种事谁知道呢。  
男人久久地抱着他的灵魂，坐在缓流的河水里；只要稍稍颔首，眼角的余光便能看见盛开在河底的红色的花。他仰起头，深吸一口气。

这里是光芒的“背面”，是漆黑的海，是逝者的国度……

男人握住艾拉冰冷的手。这只几乎没了体温的手即便在睡梦中也紧紧攥着他的袍子。

在这里，没有能与生者相见的人。

艾拉呢喃了两声，许是呓语，又许是别的什么。男人有些想不起她来时穿的什么衣服，索性创造了与自己一样的袍子，用深色的衣袍将少女苍白的身躯包裹起来，又将掉落在一旁的、阿谢姆的水晶戴回她的脖颈上。他想要拿掉艾拉蒙住眼睛的绷带，却担心她突然睁眼，最后还是作罢；他的手指因此停在她的面颊上，冰凉的触感像是连她也已经死去。  
当然不可能。纵使冥河的冰冷浸透这具身躯，她依然有一颗滚烫的心脏，在胸腔里跳动着，维持着她的呼吸。  
男人用自己的面颊去贴艾拉的脸庞，鳞片蹭得他发痒。他无法温暖这个孩子，因为他已经是逝者了。  
“……你得回到应在的地方。”男人对着少女低语，同时去掰她攥着自己袍子的手，却发现想要完全不伤害她的话，根本无法掰动哪怕一根手指。  
如此执着于逝者，究竟想要得到什么？  
男人握住少女的手，似乎能听见她一遍又一遍复述着自己的祈愿。

……不想再失去你……

男人低头，在少女柔软的嘴唇上近乎虔诚地落下一个吻。

“……如你所愿。”

“小艾拉怎么样了？”雅·修特拉刚离开未明之间，阿莉塞就迎了上去。  
“我检查过了，没什么问题。这一个星期以来她自己也能吃能蹦能跳还能打牌赛鸟，应该没事。”雅·修特拉一边确认手里的记录一边回答。  
桑克瑞德从第七天堂走进石之家，看见阿莉塞和雅·修特拉，干脆拖了把椅子坐到两人身边的桌子前。  
“希尔薇娅那边，我联系过了。”不等身边的人询问，桑克瑞德已经主动开口汇报：“她说会收拾一下回来看看……你们也知道，那位新任的皇帝……”  
桑克瑞德说着看了一眼雅·修特拉，不动声色地岔开了话题：“话说回来，小艾拉……还是说不清？”  
雅·修特拉坐到桑克瑞德旁边的空位上，阿莉塞则抱着手站在一旁。  
“嗯，她自己是这么说的。”雅·修特拉翻着记录回答：“星海里发生的事情……她说她不记得了。”  
“多半不是什么好事。”阿莉塞接话：“真是的，接到那位老师的通知可是把我们吓了一跳——到底发生了什么才会浑身冷得像具尸体啊？”  
“她的以太似乎也产生了变化……”雅·修特拉思考着：“而且我想不通，玛托雅说她变成了媒介和容器……到底是什么意思？”  
在场三人都思索起来。  
“玛托雅……？怎么了吗？”  
阿莉塞被突然响起的幼软女声吓了一跳，倒是桑克瑞德先反应过来，循着声音的方向看去。  
“哦，艾拉？你要出门？”雅·修特拉跟着抬起头。  
艾拉点头：“嗯。去当第六把扫帚。”  
“……什么意思？”阿莉塞满脸茫然。  
“要去玛托雅那里帮忙清洁啊？”雅·修特拉一脸了然：“路上小心。”  
艾拉乖巧地点头，然后自顾自向着石之家外面走；阿莉塞盯着艾拉的身影看了半天，抓抓头发。  
“我怎么觉得，她说话的方式……有点变了？”  
“是吗？”雅·修特拉停止了书写的动作：“你这么一说……桑克瑞德，你怎么了？”  
桑克瑞德没有回话。他皱着眉，三步并作两步走上前去，拦住了艾拉的去路。  
“你的影子……”桑克瑞德直直地看着艾拉的眼睛，玻璃般的眼瞳里清晰地倒映着星海的光：“你的影子里……是什么？”  
影子……？  
雅·修特拉和阿莉塞闻言，顺着艾拉去看她的影子。石之家的环境并不能算灯火通明，艾拉正好站在门前的灯光后，影子落在墙上，却是个与她身量不符的巨大阴影——不仅是过于巨大，甚至连形状也和她的身形完全对应不上。  
艾拉看看影子，又看看桑克瑞德。  
“我的影子里……”艾拉歪过头，好像没有理解桑克瑞德在问什么：“……影子里当然是我的影子啊。”  
桑克瑞德看着少女满脸无辜的样子突然觉得自己问了句废话。倒也是，影子里不是影子是什……  
盯着影子看了半天的雅·修特拉突然“哗啦”一声站起来，旁边同样在看影子的阿莉塞则没控制住自己的情绪，直接叫出了声：“是爱梅特赛尔——”  
桑克瑞德跟着绷紧了神经。  
艾拉看着三人的反应，不紧不慢地做了个噤声的手势；她转身看看墙上影子那明显非人类的形状，又回过头，眯起眼睛对着三人微笑。  
“是我的影子啊？”  
她歪着头说。  
“……我的……光之暗影。”

亦是她的暗影之光。

Fin


End file.
